warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Tesla and Shock- Monster
Tesla is curled up on his catbed, Nikos beside him. His parents look down on him and smile. Suddenly, they both jump back in horror as Tesla rises to his paws, chaging from light blue to dark blue, eyes slowly turning to red. The secret side of me I'll never let you see I keep it caged but I can't control it So stay away from me The beast is ugly, '' ''I feel the rage but I just can't hold it Tesla, now Shock, leaps at his mother. Blood spills onto the carpet, and Shock steps back, evil grin on his face and blood on his claws. Suddenly, his fur turns back to to light blue and he becomes Tesla again. Staring at the body of his mother in shock and fear, Tesla turns and runs away. It's scratchin' at the walls in the closet in the halls it comes awake and I can't control it. Hidin' under my bed in my body in my head why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end! Tesla runsdown the road and runs into a group of rogue. They try to attack him, but he dodges until, finally, he gets angry. He turns in Shock again and kills the nearest cat. Blood runs through the grate on the street. More cats attack Shock, but he was too strong and kills each of them instantly. After they are all dead, Shock grins, drenched in blood, at the many dead cats. Then his eyes soften and his fur grows lighter, and soon he is Tesla. Crying, Tesla pads through the bodies and cleans the blood out of his fur. I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin I must confess I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster! Tesla flees the scene, still covered in the blood. I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster! '' Tesla stops when he finds a small, dark alley. He pads in and finds a nice box to sleep in. He sits there and licks his fur clean. He would live here- he had to keep this monster, himself away from other creatures. He drifts off to sleep. While he's asleep, a Twoleg picks him up and takes him inside a house. ''My secret side I keep hid under lock and key I keep it caged but I can't control it. Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up- break it down. Why won't sombody come and save me from this? Make it end! Tesla wakes up to find a pretty she-cat staring him in the face. He sits out in the yard, both sitting next to each other happily. Until his fur suddenly starts chaging color. He stands up and tried to leave, but the transformation was complete before he could run. He tells the she-cat to run, but she is so shocked and terrified she couldn't move. As he transforms back into Tesla, he cries over the dead body of his mate. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster! I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster! Tesla runs, fleeing. I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster! Tesla comes upon a forest. He runs into Petalseed and Nikos, and they take him back to camp. He is out hunting, but meets Pyroflame. He talks casually with him, but, suddenly, his fur changes. He transforms into Shock once more,a nd attacks Pyroflame. A SummerClan patrol comes and finds Pyroflame, while Shock watches from a tree, out of sight. It's hidin' in the dark, '' ''its teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me '' ''it wants my soul- it wants my heart No one can hear me scream maybe it's just a dream or maybe it's inside of me Stop this monster! Tesla is out hunting with another two other cats. They're happy and cheerful, carrying loads of prey. Suddenly, Tesla looks down and sees his paws are turning dark blue. He gasps, drops his prey, and runs. By the time the transformation is complete, he's far away. But the two cats had followed him. There was a screech, then silence. His fur turning back to its normal hue, Tesla cries. Would he ever be able to control Shock? I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster! I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster! Tesla is walking beside the gorge one day, the sun high in the sky. Suddenly, Shrewfoot jumps out. Inviting him to come hunt, Shrewfoot leads Tesla back into the forest. Then Shock comes again. He pounces at Shrewfoot, killing him in the center of a clearing. He stood over the body of the warrior. He had killed so many of SummerClan... Suddenly, he heard pawsteps. Looking up, he saw a familiar ginger she-cat. It was Petalseed! He leaped at her, pinning her against a tree and holding up a claw. 'No!' Tesla thought, 'I can't kill my brother's mate!' But Tesla wasn't in control. I've gotta lose control Here's something radical I must confess that I feel like a monster! Suddenly, Shock stopped. He stared at his paws in horror. They were turning back to light blue! Tesla, now back in control, runs away. Petalseed follows, and soon they end up at the gorge. I, I feel like a monster Nikos comes, and Petalseed demands an explanation. Then shock started to take over again. Tesla shouted for Petalseed and Nikos to run, but they didn't. Shock leaped at them, claw unsheathed. Petalseed dodged, the counter-attacked. She sliced at Shock, and to her surprise, appeared to cut him in half. But, instead, Shock and Tesla were separated. Petalseed's momentum carried her over the side of the gorge. she hung on by a claw. I, I feel like a monster There was a call from the trees, and four cats emerged. They were Petalseed's daughters! They started battling Shock, and Tesla stood shakily on his paws. Seeing Petalseed hanging on for her life, Tesla raced over, but, before he could help her, Shock came. He pushed Tesla off the edge and into the swirling waters below. I, I feel like a monster Shock turns to Petalseed. He puts his paw on top of hers, ready to push her off. But Petalseed was quicker. She pulled herself up as high as she could go and bit Shock in the neck. She let go of the cliff and they both plunged into the swirling waters and sharp rocks below. I, I feel like a monster '' '' Category:Songfics Category:Fanfiction Category:Spotz's Fanfiction